Mayor Dotour
|race = Terminan Hylian |firstgame = Majora's Mask (2000) }} Mayor Dotour, also known as Mr. Dotour or simply Dotour, is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. He is the mayor of Clock Town. He is married to Madame Aroma, and they have a son named Kafei. He and his family resides in the Mayor's Residence in East Clock Town. Mayor Dotour was supposedly a student of Anju's Grandmother during his youth. Anju's Grandmother will mistake Link for Mayor Dotour if he is wearing Kafei's Mask, telling him to come to her if he gets picked on. If Link talks to Mayor Dotour while wearing Kafei's Mask, Dotour tells Link to inquire about his missing son's whereabouts at the Curiosity Shop, indicating that he may be aware of his son's actions and situation or that he is aware of his son's friendship with the owner. Biography During the three days in which the game takes place, Link can enter the Mayor's Office and find that Mayor Dotour is stuck in a debate over whether Clock Town should be evacuated or not. Captain Viscen, commander of the Clock Town Soldiers, suggests that Mayor Dotour order a mandatory evacuation of all the inhabitants of Clock Town, as he believes that the Moon will hit the city and destroy it and much of the surrounding area. Mutoh, the boss of the Carpenters in charge of the Carnival of Time, wants the mayor to maintain tradition and continue on with the planned Carnival, being skeptical of the Moon's collision with Termina. Mayor Dotour is unsure of what decision to make. If Link wears the Couple's Mask and approaches Mayor Dotour, he is reminded of how important his family is to him, and the subject of the matter is changed drastically. All parties remember that they are all worried for their families, and thus, they resolve their dispute; those who want to flee are free to do so, and those who wish to remain behind and celebrate the Carnival of Time are free to do so as well. As thanks for helping to solve the discussion, Mayor Dotour presents Link with a Piece of Heart. From then on, he will state "You should flee too" if talked to again. If Link talks to him after settling the dispute whilst wearing Kafei's mask, Dotour will tell him to talk to the Man from the Curiosity Shop to find out Kafei's whereabouts. Captain Viscen will be in the reception area fretting over the unanimous decision of his Soldiers to stay despite the approach of the Moon. Majora's Mask 3D Mayor Dotour's role in the 3DS remake is mostly the same, however their is one interesting detail that appears in the lobby of the Mayor's Residence behind his secretary's desk: A Portrait of a young Mayor Dotour sweeping a young Madame Aroma literarlly off her feet. The portrait shows that in his youth, Mayor Dotour was a quite dashing young man. Though a seemingly minor detail it added a layer of depth to the husband & wife pair, as well as a little more meaning to Mayor Dotour's reaction to Link wearing Anju's & Kafei's Couple's Mask as it likely reminded him of the time he and Madame Aroma were young and in love, helping him realize what's important. The portrait him and his wife implies that they were both passionately in love with one another in their youth, echoing their son's relationship with Anju. es:Dotour Category:Hylians Category:Bombers' Notebook Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters